That's how it Started
by ambivertdiaries
Summary: Drunken night at their ex's wedding leads to a friendship between Molly and Diego. When Diego gets kidnapped does Molly have what it takes to get him back?
1. Kidnapped

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ala Modalaindi belongs to Nandini Reddy.**

**Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

Being hit on your head is not the nicest of the feeling. When you wake up from that pain you expect Merlin to have showered blessings on you right. Wrong, I woke up in a muggle's car kidnapped. The kidnapper was talking on the phone. Doesn't he know it's against the traffic rules?

"He is with me."  
"You can go on with the wedding without any worries"  
"I'll deliver him dead or alive"  
"I except cash payment"  
What is going on here? I voice my opinion to him. "Who are you? Why are we here? Why did you kidnap me? Who were you talking to on the phone? Why are you doing all this?" I scream frustrated.

He whips out his gun. "Why are you asking me questions when I have a gun?" he threatens. I shut up. I really have to stop this marriage at any cost. I tell that to him. "I must stop you" he replies. What in the name of Merlin have I done to deserve this?

We continue our journey and asks me to sing a song. Does he have a death wish for his ears? When I sing donkeys appear thinking that I was calling them. Since he has a gun and has already threatened me once, I sing. 1 2 3 "Stop it. I asked you and made a mistake" he shouts.

"Tell me the story of your life" he says. "I am Diego Valerius Ferrari. Born on the 23rd of March 1999. I am Italian." I went on. "I didn't ask you history. Tell me about your love story." Is this man for real? He kidnaps me to know my love story.

"Joanna, she was something different. I wanted to propose her and surprise her that day but something unfortunate happened." Actually, I was struck by a stray bludger that day from someone playing Quidditch but I chose to skip that because he is a muggle. "I was taken to the hospital and she fell for the doctor there. Three months later I get their wedding invite." I say. "When good luck was going to give you a handshake, bad luck lip-locked with you" he says laughing.

My friends and I decided to attend her wedding. She was our friend first and my ex-girlfriend later. Seeing all the guests gush over the couple made me lose my mind and the final straw was when she was introducing guests to her husband. I stormed out to the bar and got drunk and started drunk muttering to myself. "What nasty life is yours? Why did the accident take place? Why did they both meet? Why did you come to their wedding? I feel like throwing up when I think of your life?" *puking noises* "Yes, like that".

That's when I saw her."Hey lady. Just because you get free meals at weddings your not suppose to stuff it in your mouth. Otherwise, such things only happen. I can smell liquor here but it's not my brand. Is it you. Same pinch. I am also drunk". She was desperately searching for something. I ask her what she's searching for. She tells her lucky bracelet is missing. We both start scouring the place when I see something stuck on her gown near her butt. I grab it and she slaps me. I show her that I have found her bracelet and secure it in her wrist.

"Rick, you bloody rascal. You promised to marry me in 6 months if I get slim. You son of a bi**h." She started screaming. I tried stopping her, I really did. "Aren't I seriously abusing him. Don't disturb." She yells at me and hits me on my head. "Bloody Bastard. The idiot your marrying - that. that Joanna. She's a donkey, monkey, pussycat." She abuses. "Stop. Did you just call Joanna donkey, monkey, pussycat? Call her even more, that bloody bi**h. How many men's life she has played with before. May she go to hell. May she get ruined." I cuss.

"This is getting interesting. What happened after that?" My kidnapper asks. What happened, everyone will get to know in a short while.

**Welcome back to my second fanfiction. This is my first time writing dialogues. What do you guys think? Who is this mysterious lady our hero is with? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Drunken Night

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ala Modalaindi belongs to Nandini Reddy.**

**Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

We go back to the wedding hand in hand and sit at a table. "What's going on here?" She asks. "Watch now" I tell her as I begin to tell my own dialogue to the conversation happening between Rick, Joanna, and a guest. "Yes aunty, I am that stupid idiot" "They said, bloody rogue, come on tell her Rick, don't feel shy." "Right, she is someone else's girlfriend. When he came as a patient I put him on a stretcher and kidnapped her. Will there be any more shameless person than me?" "When he proposed, I kicked my boyfriend like football. Match-fixing you see. He is shameless and so and I." "We are shameless to attend your wedding. May you get ruined like BP and diabetes." She starts snickering. We jeer behind my suit jacket because snickering on someone's face is bad.

She wanted to go to a drive so we hijacked the wedding car and sabotaged it. I don't remember after that. When I woke up it was time for the reception and everyone we're having dinner. I was sitting on my seat and waiting for my friend when a piece of cake was crammed into my mouth. I turn around to find that girl from last night throwing daggers at the newlyweds. She just ran away from there after that.

All of us packed to go back home and my friends had gone to bid farewell. I told them that I'm staying out and stood outside. "Hi, I'm Molly." I hear someone say. I turn around to find her. "Diego" I reply. "So, people can meet like this too" I continue. "Little embarrassing, but not a problem" she replies. "Anyhow, instead of a doctor, find police or teacher" I say. "You too! Instead of some Joanna, find a nice girl. All the best." she says and leaves.

"Who asked you to go to the wedding? You had an ulterior motive, right? You thought that if you showed up there Joanna would forget about her marriage and elope with you, right? my kidnapper interrupts. "No, I didn't go for that" I shout. "Did you go to personally arrange her honeymoon then" he taunts. "I went in sorrow" I say. "Sorrow. Where is sorrow? One ditched you and you hooked up with another" he ridicules. He asks me to continue with my story.

Before I recovered from the shock of Joanna's wedding, I got another rude shock. I had to visit the doctor's clinic."My reports, doctor." "I got the report just now. It's exactly as we expected. I am sorry. During these times you should be braver." "How many years do I have, doctor." "Maximum 3-4 years." "Can we check it again." "No use. We'll try finding some solution don't worry." "Why do such things happen to me, doctor?" "Diego, hair fall is a common problem." "Doctor I am not even married yet" I say and storm out.

"What you do now? Go get drunk and laid with the same chick you met at the wedding?" My kidnapper jeers. "No, I go to the pub with my friends" I say. His gobsmacked expression is too good not to enjoy.

**Diego goes to the pub. What happens there? Keep reading to find out.**


	3. Hair-larious Problem

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Ala Modalaindi belongs to Nandini Reddy.**

**Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar edited by Grammarly**

"Why do you men go crazy for hair?" My friend Pinky asks. "Don't say you guys. Except for you and us, no one else knows your a girl" I laugh. "It's fine bro, max that'll happen is you'll look like Sean Connery in The Rock."My friends laugh. "Women who laugh at others miseries and men who are proud of their thick hair are never happy. Already tennis ball designs have formed on your head. After a few years, all of your heads will be clear stadiums don't forget that." I retort. "You know what, keep laughing. I'll use the loo."

I am about to enter the washroom when a girl pushes me and locks the door. I'm confused? It's the men's washroom, right? In a drunken haze, I didn't try to use the women's loo right? I check the sign again. It is the men's washroom. I wait for the person to come out and to my surprise, it's Molly. I give her the look. "Throwing up again?" I ask. "Oh! Hi, how come you are here?" "I should be asking you that question. It's gents bathroom". "Ladies restroom was full that's why." "If you don't mind, I need to use the washroom." I use the loo and come back.

"With whom did you come?" I ask her. "With some of my friends. You?" "That's my gang" I point. "Your friend is trying to woo that pink shirt girl from three months, but it's not working out" she says. I am shocked. Is she legilimen? "You know the other girl there. Her name starts with P. She abuses first and talks later." she goes on. Pinky turns towards us and shouts. "Donkey, How long are you taking?" Then she comes and tackles Molly into a hug. "She was my classmate in Hogwarts. It's been ages since I last saw you." Pinky says. That's how she knows all this. Here I was thinking that she is a leglimen. "I'm staying at my uncle's house. I'm staying here for a week. We can go on a shopping spree." "Sorry babe. I'm off to my grandmom's place tomorrow. There's an event which I should attend there" "Hook her up with some jobless person" I give an input. "I got one. You." Pinky laughs. "Not me. You know how busy I can get with my job." "Stop making lame excuses. You know Molly, he gets a car, petrol, etc. for free." Pinky quips. "What's that job that gives you so many benefits?" Molly asks. That she's going to find out soon.

**Hello, my dear readers, Diego is a muggle born who studied in Castelobruxo. Molly and Pinky are from Hogwarts. If I go 'MIA' know that my exams are going on. If you want to know why I didn't update for so long you can read my blog to find out. 2019/11/27/my-life-as-a-comedy/**


End file.
